


A Sight To Behold

by CelestialVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Long Hair, Long-Haired Draco Malfoy, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Draco going down on Harry is truly a sight to behold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	A Sight To Behold

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a guilty pleasure fic because I really want more long hair!Draco)

He waited until Harry shut the dorm room door behind him before stripping off his coat and tossing it aside. He stepped over to harry, cupped his face in his hands and brought their lips together.

Draco was patient but firm and insistent, waiting until Harry relaxed into the warmth of the kiss and parted his lips. Once the permission had been granted, Draco showed no hesitation in thoroughly ravaging Harry’s mouth.

He craned his neck, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, searing, brutal and bruising. It was hard and deep and messy, a savage domination of tongues as they devoured each other. He hummed against Harry’s lips, his nimble fingers tugging at the waistline of his pants.

Harry coiled one arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him close while his other hand slid up the nape of Draco’s neck. He hooked his finger through the elastic tie that held Draco’s hair back in a bun, gently uncoiling it and letting the young man’s silvery blond hair fall about his shoulders.

He wove his fingers through Draco’s long hair, the silky locks threaded through his fingers like streams of water lit by moonlight. He gently balled his hand into a fist, tugging gently at Draco’s hair and getting a delighted moan in response.

One of Draco’s hands grabbed at the front of Harry’s shirt, pulling him closer. The other hand slid into the mess of his dark curls, gently tugging at the back of his skull.

Harry gasped, his lips falling open as he fell back into Draco’s hold.

Draco tilted his head, trailing faint kisses across Harry’s jaw and the bulge of his Adam’s apple, gently kissing, nipping and sucking his neck.

His hand crept under his shirt slightly, the soft buds of his fingertips teasing the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistline of his pants and making the Harry gasp.

He bit into his lip, trying to stifle his moan as he arched to Draco’s touch.

He felt Draco smile against his skin, drawing back and setting his hand on Harry’s chest. His eyes were blown black with lust as he guided Harry back towards his bed.

The back of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell back.

Draco dropped to his knees.

Harry watched him with glassy lustful eyes, jaw slack and lips quivering with shallow breaths.

Draco’s nimble hands made quick work of Harry’s pants. He slid his fingers under his waistband of Harry’s pants, dragging them down to his ankles.

He ran his palms up Harry’s thighs, his warm touch making the young man gasp and whimper, his firm muscles twitching as if eagerly waiting to be touched more. He pressed tender kisses against the bulge that pushed against the soft cotton of Harry’s boxers, palming his balls through his underwear and leaving Harry struggling to muffle his incoherent moaning.

Draco hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band of Harry’s boxers and dragged down to his ankles.

He brushed his palm against Harry’s hard length, feeling his cock twitch as he whimpered and bucked to Draco’s touch. He pressed soft kisses to Harry’s dick, turning his lustful grey eyes up to meet Harry’s gaze.

He raked his fingers through his long hair, pushing it back from his face as he licked the wet trail along the underside of Harry’s cock, making the young man groan with pleasure.

It spurred Draco on; without warning, he took the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could.

Harry threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy. He ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, balling it into his fist and holding it tight. Draco moaned in response—he loved it when Harry got rough. The vibrations of his moan sent a shiver up Harry’s spine, making his hips buck towards Draco’s face.

Draco purred, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, lapping at the tip. He ran his tongue up the underside of Harry’s cock, humming at the sound of Harry’s needy whimpers. He pressed sloppy kisses against Harry’s cock, swirling the ball of his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the forming bead of precome.

Draco took his length back in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Harry’s legs trembled.

He knew exactly what he was doing; knew every way to drive Harry crazy.

Beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Harry’s cock, falling to Draco’s tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the young man’s impressive length.

Harry threw his head back, his erotic cry was broken by his gasps as air failed to reach his lungs. He tightened his grip on Draco’s hair, nails dragged at Draco’s skull and tugging at the strands as his hips instinctively thrust into the warmth of Draco’s mouth. 

His lips were so soft and his mouth was so warm, it was driving Harry insane.

He was close and Draco knew it; he knew all his tells by now. 

He began to move faster, sucking at his length and swirling his tongue around his head.

Harry’s grip on Draco’s hair tightened, tugging his head back as he bucked his hips and thrust his dick into Draco’s throat.

Tears prickled Draco’s eyes, but his expression never showed any pain, only pleasure.

He ran his hands up Harry’s thighs, gently coaxing him closer; a silent plea for more.

Harry rolled his hips, sliding his length into Draco’s throat before drawing back out and thrusting back into him, a little more violently.

The young man let out a muffled moan, the vibrations rolling down Harry’s shaft.

Harry leant back on the bed, bracing his weight on one arm as he tugged at Draco’s long hair with the other, rocking his hips as his dick slid in and out of Draco’s throat.

Draco let out a deep moan, one of pure pleasure.

Harry bit into his lip, his breath hissing as he drew air through gritted teeth.

He rolled his hips, slowly moving his cock in and out of Draco’s mouth. He felt his length slide down Draco’s throat.

As he pulled back, Draco sucked his dick and swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s shaft.

Harry drew his length out of Draco’s mouth, letting him breathe.

He panted, puffs of hot air rolling across the tip of Harry’s rigid cock. As his breathing steadied, he craned his neck, his lips brushing against the end Harry’s dick. He gently lapped at the head, the tip of his tongue brushing against Harry’s slit.

The young man let out a deep growl.

Draco opened his mouth wide, letting Harry roll his hips and fuck his face. Draco couldn’t help but moan as Harry’s rigid length slid into his throat.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Harry’s cock and across Draco’s tongue.

Harry grunted, the warmth of Draco’s mouth as he sank his shaft into the young man’s throat was unbearable. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Draco soft lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Draco’s mouth, others falling against his lips and chin.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, breathless.

Draco craned his neck and licked his lips, waiting until Harry’s orgasm subsided before taking the man’s cock back in his mouth and sucking him until he was spent. He sank down over Harry’s length, tightening his lips as he dragged them back up the man’s cock. He met Harry’s gaze as he swallowed, licking the beads of salty come off his lips before returning his attention to Harry’s dick and cleaning up the mess of come.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
